


Between an android and his predecessor

by JessLovesBooks



Series: An Androids clumsy guide to Deviancy [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But he's also a badass, But she's a massive softy for her boys, Connors is a sweetheart, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, He's also a sneaky shit, Hiking, Multi, Nines and North bonding, North talks a big game, Paintball, Polycho - Freeform, Simon's an absolute sweetheart, cinema date, in their own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks
Summary: North is badly outnumbered when Nines brings in Connor to join their new hobby, so she decides it's only fair if she gets to bring back up in the form of a competitive blonde android.





	Between an android and his predecessor

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to OhNoMyBreadsticks for letting me bounce ideas off of you until something that isn't total trash comes out.

“Well that was a waste of fucking time.”

North likes to think that she’s a calm, fair, level headed person.

“It might have helped if you’d gone into the task without already hating it.”

 _Fuck it_ , she gives in to the urge to flip her middle finger up at the stoic android standing outside of the shops entrance with her.

“Well you can strike all fucking crafting activities off of that list of yours.”

“I worry about your auditory component North, I’ve told you it isn’t a physical list.”

Before she can turn to Nines and tell him exactly where to shove his _‘list _’__ she realises that the flat intonation that she’s hearing is his version of sarcasm. So instead North settles for rolling her eyes as heavily as she can before starting to walk down the street. It’s not her fault that the idea of sitting on a stool and fiddling around trying to sew wasn’t her thing, and yes she was well aware that there was more to _crafting_ than that.

She still didn’t like it.

From Nines’ quick retreat he clearly feels the same way.

It’s ridiculously frustrating because this is the eighth time that the pair of them have failed at finding something that they can do together and North was fast running out of ideas. The two of them started this endeavour weeks ago, back when North had been determined that they needed to try and do something outside of training together. She’d been far to naive about what a monumental task she was undertaking, because although she really did like Nines, found his company stimulating, they both enjoyed such vastly different things.

If she had her way they’d be stopping off at the nearest bar that stocked thirium based alcohol so she could get as drunk as an android could possibly be. But Nines had made that a hard point when they’d started, a past time that he had no interest in and something about the short clipped words he’d barked out in an explanation to her probing made it clear that this wasn’t something that he’d change his mind over.

Not that she’d ever want to push him, he’d had the decency to leave her be when North had stricken off several of his suggestions, _a spa day _,__ Ra9 the idea of somebody touching her body was enough to make her dry heave.

Though the image of Nines in a gown, having a facial, had her snickering at random intervals for the better part of a week. He’d not shared her amusement.

So they were stuck trying each activity on his list and _fuck_ if Nines didn’t like his lists, the data file he’d sent her was comprised of hundreds of pages of bonding exercises and friendship enhancing research studies, she’d bitten back her scoff as his immoderate enthusiasm had bled through the transfer.

“So what’s next big guy?”

“As you instructed I skipped past camping and fishing.”

“Come on don’t tell me that you wouldn’t find that boring as fuck.”

“I wouldn’t use those exact words.” North considers it a victory as Nines ducks his head to hide the almost grimace that passes for a smile. “We’re onto comedy shows.” She makes a retching sound. “Music concerts?” He pauses for a moment and then dismisses it. “Cinematic experience?” Ra9 she hates movies, or more specifically the romantic trash that Simon likes to force them into watching whenever he can. “Hiking?” They both pause to look at one another.

“Can’t think of a reason not to.” North concedes. If anything it’s the best idea Nines has suggested for the last few weeks. He obviously thinks through millions of scenarios in the second it takes for her to speak and decides that he agrees. North would be happy with just about anything that doesn’t involve a needle and thread.

 

* * *

 

So…. Hiking. 

North doesn’t hate it. There’s certain aspects that she’s enjoyed, from the first morning that Nines had met her on his day off and taken control of their day. Because of course the obsessive android had made numerous lists covering every detail that’s probably ever been written or vocalised, compiling everything into one big fucking master list.

Nines denies it but North is sure that he sulks after she takes the liberty to print out the 364 pages that he’d sent her and made a show of burning them in a metal trash can as they stood outside of New Jericho.

The fact was that several of the trails they try were pretty good, especially the ones where they sneak past the official walking paths, she liked the chance to scale up any rock faces they find. The time where she tried to keep a straight face as a polite teenage employee informed them that the linear trail they were about to embark on would take several days to finish for a professional hiker. North shrieked with laughter as they raced one another for the last dozen miles, though Nines dared to accuse her of cheating just because she _accidentally_ knocked into him, she argued that he needed a handicap for his superior build.

But they were done now, unless they wanted to travel further afar and North was pretty sure that their friendship wasn’t there just yet to attempt a cross country car trip to go further afield.

One day though.

But it left them in a predicament because North is happy to admit that hiking was the best attempt the pair of them have made since starting out on this bonding shit. They’re slouching back on the grassy verge of a trail and staring at the clear sky, trying to wrack their brains for something else to try and Nines thinks of it.

Then tries to dismiss the idea, but North pushes him, because it’s absolutely perfect.

She’s quite proud that he acquiesces to her after only the slightest bit of encouragement, and some minor pouting.

 

* * *

 

“Gavin believes that we’re engaging in juvenile behaviour.”

“Bet he didn’t say it like that.”

Nines’ silence answers her, though from the way he’s trying not to do his special smile North is sure the human hadn’t meant it in an offensive way. Which is good because she’s pretty fucking stoked for this, and if it’s silly then fuck it, because they deserve to try something fun, it’s not like either of them ever had a chance to do little else but to come kicking and screaming into their deviancy. Fucking literally for Nines.

So she passes the paint-ball gun between her hands testing the weight, glancing towards Nines as he suspiciously fiddles with something. It’s probably not one of her greatest ideas, to go against Nines in a field where he’s designed to dominate any opponent he comes across.

But it appeals to her, the idea that just like when he trains her, that she’ll need to use her wits and knowledge to try and even stand a chance. And probably cheat a little to, though she doubts it’ll do much to even the score between them. When Nines dares to suggest that he puts some sort of limiter on himself North practically growls at him.

Which as far as decisions go is one of the worst ones she’s ever had.

Within the first hour North’s been shot at, twisted her ankle joint, face planted into the dirt when she’s caught out mid jump and the most embarrassing of all fallen in a pitiful excuse for a river. There’s nothing more humbling than sitting on her ass in a foot of water after dragging herself to the edge, covered in lurid paint and listening to a cackling noise that sounds like a fucking chainsaw.

She’s not impressed, not at all. It’s evident now that the android’s been suppressing himself, like really fucking holding back. She shudders slightly at another reminder of the relief she feels that he wasn’t ever released before the revolution because he’d have destroyed them. Connor had been bad enough and he’d been distracted by the police Lieutenant so much that he’d formed enough instability in his system for Markus to encourage him into Deviancy at their first meeting.

Her brows furrow into a foul scowl as he patronisingly holds a hand out to her, she brushes him aside and snarls in response to him suggesting they should retire early. Bemused grey eyes hold hers for a second before he’s slipping away, practically vanishing before her eyes into the forest. She’s got about four minutes to find somewhere before he starts hunting her down again, running a counter in her HUD to keep track of the time.

Pacing in the opposite direction she tries to think, she can’t outrun him that much they know, her body isn’t designed as well as his, or at least not for these sort of tasks, the fluidity she uses when they spar isn’t much help when he can hit her from a hundred metres without even aiming along the sights.

It’s when she passes under the shaded cover of one of the larger trees that North’s brain finally puts it together, the timers running out as she frantically lays down multiple trails, she only needs for him to be momentarily distracted, before skidding to a stop, churning up litters of leaves and mud before she scales up an evergreen.

She reaches the higher levels just as the numbers tick down to zero, without giving herself time to become nervous, she eyes up her target, pushes back and launches herself across the wide divide, landing with the lightest of thumps on an unsteady branch, proud that she barely rustles the surrounding limbs. North drops into a crouch, balancing precariously and trying not to think about the 60 feet between her and the ground.

Everything is silent, any traces of activity gone like all of the forests sentient beings have hidden away from the two androids rampaging through their home. She can’t focus on that thought though as her eyes focus on the shadows stirring as Nines gets closer. No fucking wonder she’s not been able to catch him, even with a birds eye view he’s a ghost gliding across the ground.

He halts in the middle of her warren of tracks and tilts his head, clearly reconstructing what path she took, he turns in her direction but doesn’t think to look up. North carefully raises her rifle, eyes focusing down the sights as he draws closer still, fuck the figurative cogs in his brain must be whirring.

Nines works it out at the exact moment that North draws a loud unnecessary breath, head whipping up in her direction, and she squeezes the trigger.

There’s nothing more glorious than watching Nines’ eyes blink in faux surprise as fluorescent pink paint drips a descending trail on his black button down.

North would screech out her delight if there wasn’t a rather nasty cracking sound, Nines eyes widening as he starts moving towards her. Before her stupid fucking mind can do anything she’s crouched on thin air for a cartoonish moment before falling downwards through the branches with a sickening speed towards the solid ground.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck did you do to her?!”

North almost laughs out of sheer incredulity that it’s Josh of all people cussing, she can count the amount of times he’s done so on one hand. _Ouch_. Maybe not the best time to be referencing those.

Nines had been a gentleman, even when she tried to insist that she’d be fine travelling to Carl’s home alone he’d accompanied her. She’s distracted when Markus and Simon come rushing through from the art studio, from the look on their faces she’s got about half a second to dissipate the situation before the blonde tries to dismember Nines.

“He didn’t do anything, it was an accident.”

Markus is there by her side gently running his fingers down her arm, gripping her exposed chassis and lifting the appendage up to take a closer look. Of course the lacerated lump of her hand chooses that moment to let off a string of sparks from the exposed wires and Simon yelps out his alarm.

Markus’ mismatched eyes promise retribution as he glances towards her friend.

“I fell out of a tree and whacked my hand coming down, it would have been a lot worse if he hadn’t caught me so stop freaking out.”

Even with North being as reasonable as she’s ever been it’s pretty clear that poor Nines is going to be in their bad graces for a long time to come. As one of their technicians travels out to help her reconfigure the mess of her hand, taking a lot longer than North would have thought over such a minor injury, Nines finally leaves after numerous reassurances that she really doesn’t blame him.

She can’t speak for the other three as they hover over her shoulder the whole time that she’s getting fixed up, needlessly muttering reassurances as if she can feel any degree of pain.

It doesn’t help when North tries to explain how her first victory over the android was worth sacrificing the use of her metacarpal biocomponant.

“North?” She hums in response.

“Please shut the fuck up.” Josh snaps, North takes one look at his worried expression, tries to sit still and appear contrite until the technician finishes. Though she adds the profanity to his total, as soon as her hand recalibrates she can tally them up properly.

 

* * *

 

It takes a considerable amount of reassurance to stop her foolish boys from worrying when she keeps paint-balling with Nines. Helped by the fact that she’s hasn’t come back injured since. Aside from accidentally slicing open a large chunk of her gut one icy day, it could have happened to anyone she reasons with Markus that evening when he sits there sullenly ignoring her after she points out that he was in the exact same shape when they’d first. She tries not to laugh when he attempts to think of a decent answer, chuckling as he concedes the point to her and apologises for his overbearing performance, North graciously accepts of course.

It probably helps that she leaves out how she tried to use the frozen river to propel herself at Nines and when he’d gracefully skated to the side she’d kept going. Her fucking balancing system had failed miserably and North would never live down the shame of careening to the side into a pile of frozen branches.

Who the fuck manages to impale them-self on a frozen fucking tree branch?

Nines was sweet enough he didn’t laugh at her as she pulls herself free, helped her to plug the flow of thirium leaking over her favourite pair of jeans.

It really is great though, she loves their new thing, each and every time they go out it’s cathartic, even when she loses 90% of the time. They continue on for weeks until one day she stalks out of New Jericho and finds Nines waiting in his usual spot, standing next to his prototype.

Connors so different to his successor, all nervous smiles, puppy dog eyes and shifting feet like he’s waiting for her to snap at him, massively oversized hoodie bagging over his body so ridiculously that Norths sure it doesn’t belong to him.

“Would you mind if we had some company today?”

Nines rarely makes requests of their time and although something about the doe eyed android sets her on edge, it’s an unfair prejudice against him that she needs to work on because just like she couldn’t help who she was before, neither could he. So she forces a smile to her face and nods, ignores the earnestly thankful look he gives her, she can’t stand gratitude in any form, so North resolves to aim for him first when they get there.

Connor talks… so fucking much.

More than anyone she’s ever met, a never ending stream of words that fill up the taxi they’re seated in, when they finally arrive North’s thanking Ra9 for the patience he’s imbued upon her to deal with such a nuisance. Connor even keeps up the one sided conversation as she sorts her gear out, and when they start walking towards their usual starting point, and even when they get ready to begin.

North spins on her heels to bark at him the shut his fucking mouth and she finds nothing behind her.

Eyes darting around to try and figure where the noisy fuckers gone, when there’s a blur in her peripheral and she’s lunging to ground as he shoots at her. She barely has time to roll to her knees when another volley of shots go off, splattering the ground just by her knees. North takes off, flying through the trees as she fails to suppress a wild grin.

She’s finally getting to engage with the infamous Deviant Hunter.

What a massive oversight on her behalf to underestimate Connor, to think that the bumbling commentary was anything more than him getting her to lower her guard. Which she did, playing into his hands like a fucking idiot and expecting an easy match compared to Nines, a crucial error she needs to rectify, fast.

It’s the quietest sound above her, a squirrel flying from one branch to the next, giving her a fraction of a second, flinging herself sideways, utilising the momentum so she rolls into a crouched position and aims. Norths a little too trigger happy as the slate grey hoodie falls down from above, bursts of colour spraying through the air. It takes a horrifyingly long moment for her to realise that there’s not a body attached to the article of clothing, just around the same time that she feels the fucking familiar thump of paint smacking across her back.

North turns slowly to see Connor standing behind her, smirking a little too darkly as he paces past her and plucks the hoodie from the ground. “8.9 seconds.”

_Smug fucker!_

Connor pauses as he looks at the damage that she’s done. “Hanks not going to be happy with me.” Just like that the puppy dog eyes are back as he mournfully scans the item before lovingly folding it up. North isn’t sure what she’s meant to say to an android that goes from obliterating her in _‘8.9 seconds’_ to patting the square of material like he’s lost a friend. Oh and then charmingly smiling at her.

North’s never going to complain about Simon’s emotional spectrum again!

“Would you like to continue?”

“Of course I do! Fancy partnering up to kick Nines’ ass?”

North tries not to jump as a ball of paint passes by so close she can feel a thin trail cut across her cheekbone, to cover her pounding thirium pump she makes a crude hand gesture in the direction she hopes Nines is in.

“Sorry he warned me you might say that, I’ll let you have a head start if it helps you last longer.”

North takes one look at that cocky grin and decides that she can respect Connor, he’s a lot more than the hyperactive android that he lets on. He’s never been one to approach New Jericho outside of official work related business and it’s a shame that none of them have ever tried to reach out to him, North resolves to make the effort now.

“If you want I can place a limiter on my chassis to even things out.” _Arrogant. Son. Of. A. Bitch!_

North shoots Connor just for the sake of seeing him covered in paint. The android has the nerve to burst out laughing, bending over from the force of his mirth, she reckons he could set the trees around them alight from the warmth of the sound. Then Connors straightening, fingers tightening over the rifle and North steps backwards at the lopsided smile he gives her, the goofy expression becomes chilling as his pupils narrow.

North desperately needs back up.

 

* * *

 

 

“I would volunteer.” Carl pipes up gamely.

“Really? Unless I can use you for a shield then no thanks.” North ignores the exasperated look Josh gives her, because she’s not going to hold back on the aged human, she wouldn’t do Carl the disservice. The clever edge in those wise eyes tell her she’s made the right choice.

“But imagine the dilemma that would bring up, can they really shoot the decrepit old man in his wheelchair?” North takes a sip of her thirium whilst she contemplates it.

“Good point, would you be opposed to me rolling you in and using you as a sacrifice?”

“It would be my honour little one.”

North can’t hold back the unattractive snort of laughter then, Markus shakes his head at them, although she’s damn sure that she can see a smile trying to break through the stick in the ass persona he’s adopting tonight.

“I’ll do it.”

“What do you want in return Simon?” The blonde stares at her with a deceptive smile, she doesn’t trust that look. But Ra9 if he isn’t the one she’s been dropping all of the hints for during Carl’s evening meal.

“Why can’t I help my girl when she needs me.” North smothers the shiver that runs over her chassis at his words and gives him her best evil eye. “Fine, this old picture house has been renovated and they’re doing special days, this weekend the themes ‘Romance through the ages’. I’d love some company.”

What a little bastard! Is she really that desperate? Yeah she is.

“Fine.” The gleeful expression she receives almost makes it worth the upcoming pain in her ass.

Almost.

 

* * *

 

The day isn’t as bad as North was expecting. It’s far fucking worse.

By the time she’s sitting through the opening scenes of the last film North is sure that she deserves a medal for sitting through the shit that passes for romance in the humans world.

At one point when the romantic leads fall into the cliché miscommunication trope that has North rolling her eyes, Simon sensing her mockery lets out a quiet huff of air. She’s about to glance towards him when she feels the warmth of his arm settling around her shoulders and it should be awkward, she’s overly aware of all of the people in the darkness around them, stupidly worries about being judged.

But it’s… nice. _Normal._

North reminds herself that this is what they’d fought for, her people had died for. A chance for something normal. For a chance to live their lives how they see fit. For two androids to sit there and watch idiots on a screen, cuddling together like any other couple in love.

So she smothers her cranky attitude as she presses closer to Simon’s chest, feeling his surprised jolt down their link and she reaches for his other hand, smiling to herself when he squeezes hers.

_“Your getting soft.”_

_“Shut up.”_

 

* * *

 

The trial she endured to get here was worth it for this moment, because if North has to think of somebody that was as underhanded, manipulative and despised losing as much as she did then there wasn’t a worthier candidate than Simon.

Judging by the baffled look on Connors face she was pretty sure she’s chosen correctly, because the uncanny lookalikes across from them would underestimate the sweet faced blonde, fuck even she would. But if only they could hear Simon speaking across their link right now then they’d change their minds pretty damn fast.

Because nobody, not even Markus and Josh, ever expect that Simon’s the most competitive android that North’s ever encountered. The clever blonde knows exactly how to hide himself behind puppy dog eyes and a bubbly personality. She fucking loves it when he unleashes this side of him.

Ra9 he even quietly asks Connor for help adjusting the paint-ball gun in his hands and the guy actually falls for it, she barely resists rolling her eyes as the brunette starts reeling off information and North can see from the way Nines’ pupils constrict that he thinks she’s made a massive mistake. It doesn’t help Simon’s dressed in one of the oversized knitted jumpers and sneakers he’s filched from Josh’s wardrobe again, even asking North on the way here if she thought he looked cute. Nines had found it amusing as North spluttered and flushed scarlet, face on fire as Simon teased her through their connection whilst the other two were oblivious.

She focuses on him dropping the rifle on Connors foot, apologising profusely as he clumsily scooped it back up and the RK800 looks over his shoulder at her with a concerned frown. North wonders whether they can truly be that smart that they’ve left their backs unguarded as the blonde straightens up, a deliciously ruthless gleam in his eyes.

_“The idiots are underestimating us”_

Simon’s definitely right.

 

* * *

 

No that little bastard wasn’t right, because if he was North wouldn’t be full on pelting through the woods with Nines trailing behind from her left flank and Connor cutting around to her right to herd her into towards a rocky outcropping that she knows they’ll corner her in.

She hasn’t even got time to try and connect with Simon to see where the blonde’s fucked off to, not when there’s two of the worlds most lethal predators on her tail. Ra9 she’s never gone this fast, her arms and legs pumping her forward, faster then she’s ever ran before, options whirring through her mind but there’s nothing that’ll work.

Hurdling over a small stream that signals her approaching defeat North tries to just _think_! She hasn’t got any of the RK series fancy preconstruction software, she needs to find another path, something so outside of the realms of fantasy that even they wouldn’t think of it.

Just as Connor comes into the very corner of her HUD she realises one trick she hasn’t tried on them yet, she decreases her pace rapidly and as the expressive android catches on and starts to slow down to match her. North twists her upper body, drawing back her arm to launch the paint-ball gun straight at his cute face. Connor clearly not anticipating the move takes a nanosecond too long to reach out to stop the projectile and as North pours on the speed again her lips twist into a grin that’s all teeth as Connor stumbles a step and almost trips up in his surprise.

_Fucking take that puppy dog!_

Of course she hasn’t got her gun anymore, but it’s not like she was going to get a chance to shoot them anyway.

A mechanical snort full of crackling white noise sounds off far too fucking close so North stops her minor gloating and concentrates on trying to outpace Nines. Which is never going to happen.

Even without his predecessor the android still manages to corner her in between a group of boulders that she could leap over but there’s no chance that he won’t shoot her in the back and there’s no fun in that.

So she turns towards him, mockingly raising her hands in surrender as Connor finally catches up with them, good natured humour plastered across his face.

“Ready to give up now?”

“Never.” She tries not to scowl at another failed attempt.

The pair of them make a display of shrugging in unison, raising the paint-ball rifles upwards just in time for a blur of colour and two splatters of paint decorate their chests.

All three of them swivel towards a large oak tree to their left and sitting amongst one of highest branches Simon joyfully swings his legs looking for all the world like the angel North sometimes swears he is.

If an angel was clutching a gun, aiming down the barrel like a sniper and wearing a shit eating grin.

“I would appreciate it if you’d put your weapons down gentlemen.”

 

* * *

 

North swears to Connor and Nines that she was in on the plan all along.

They do her the kindness of pretending to believe her.

 

* * *

 

In the taxi back North can’t resist smacking the palm of her hand across the back of Simon’s head.

“ _Oww_ what did you do that for?” He pouts and rubs his hand across the afflicted area like it actually hurts, North clicks her tongue at his ridiculous display.

“You used me for bait asshole." 

“If I remember you correctly your only rule was that we had to win and embarrass them. I think my plan worked perfectly.” She’s not that annoyed at him because he’s telling the truth, the startled look on Connors face had been magnificent. But it’s the principle of the matter.

“You weren’t meant to sacrifice me in the proces-” North’s cut of with a surprised yelp when Simon’s fingers close around her wrists and he shifts so quickly she doesn’t quite take it in. Blinking in time to see him looming over her, legs settling on either side of her hips as his face stops an inch from hers, expression serious for once.

Any chance of panic welling up is eradicated by the loose ring of his fingers and the space he leaves for her to push him away if she needs to.

She doesn’t.

“Stop sulking, you know I’d have never let them get you.” All of her attitude melts away at his words, that and she’s always found this side of Simon really fucking hot.

“I don’t know, it was cutting it pretty close at the end.” North can’t resist the teasing lilt that enters her voice.

“Until then you were doing just fine without me.”

She narrows her eyes at the underlying acceptance that he clearly doesn’t mean to let slip out, like he clearly believes what he’s saying. Which isn’t fucking acceptable.

“But you saved me, just like you always do.” Before he can argue or throw a pity party for himself she surges forward, pressing her lips to his.

The unnecessary exhale Simon gives exhilarates her more than the feel of their mouths moving against one another’s. Although it’s a close second as he does exactly what she needs him to do and takes the lead. Shifting his weight forward and releasing her wrists to cup her jaw, tilting it upwards as his thumbs stroke across her skin. It’s just the right side of softness, tempered out by his teeth nipping on her lower lip and it’s not the Eden Protocol that makes her let out a breathy sigh, and another when he shudders at the first sound.

It’s perfect, letting herself sink back into the taxi’s leather seats and allowing someone else to take control. Someone that she can trust above her to know what she likes and never push beyond them. Who knows to soothingly run his fingers across her neck, down along the slope of her shoulders, and to never grip into her hair. North can go pliable under his touch, accept the cool pressure of his tongue tracing her lips, treasure the heated breath’s he takes, not because it’s an android instead of a human, but because it’s all Simon.

He finally pulls back but not until she’s a heated mess underneath him, the blonde presses a sweet fleeting path of kisses across her face before heading back down to her mouth again, and she’s liquid at the tender emotions he conveys through such simple touches.

There’s something about Simon’s body, when she presses her fingers along the curve of his spine and she can feel him smiling against her lips. He’s not an overtly powerful android, nothing like the strength she sees in Nines or Connor or even their companions. But his mind is one of the most intelligent, wicked thing she’s ever encountered, capable of so much, brilliant blue eyes taking in every minute thing around them. If there’s anyone on this planet that she doesn’t want to be on the bad side of it’s the fucking devious little monster opposite her. To be on his favoured side though is spectacular, to be the focus of his attention like right now makes her reminisce on the first time she’d stood in the sunshine as a deviant, heat and intoxicating freedom balled up into one.

Those perceptive eyes know when she goes into a daze like this, overwhelmed by the emotions just as much as the act of touching him, maybe even more, so he does what any other mature android would do. A swipe of his tongue against the shell of her ear, followed by a teasing bite to the delicate synthetic skin, brings her back into the moment.

North jolts when a brash beeping alerts them that they’ve arrived at their destination, tempted to ignore the sound until a bland voice starts to play on a loop reminding them not to leave any of their belongings. It takes a moment to put herself back together, stumbling on unsteady legs out of the taxi and to her mortification she realises that just inside the entrance of the compound Markus and Josh are busy conversing with a group of androids.

If it was just their second halves then she doubts it’d matter, but there’s no way that North wants to walk past a group of her people when she knows thanks to her shitty programming that her exterior looks just as vulnerable as her emotions are. She can accept her loved ones seeing her like this but there's a long way to go before she wants anyone outside of their circle to see this, Simon senses her disease and shifts to block the view from the foyer, before she can dissolve into panic his melodic voice echoes directly to her, private from even Markus and Josh.

_“They look rather busy, it would be rude to disturb them, don’t you think?”_

She glances over his shoulder for a moment before focusing on him again, Simon despite himself looks fondly over her dishevelled appearance as if she doesn't mirror him, dusky pink to match cobalt blue, she smiles at the idea that he's just as carried away as she is. Simon steps back to gesture towards the back seats of the taxi.

It doesn’t take any consideration before she’s diving back inside and he follows, the taxi pulls away as soon as he shuts the door, she doesn’t ask him where he’s taking them, it doesn’t matter, she’ll follow Simon anywhere.

 

* * *

 

North wants to revise her earlier statement, because when she thought anywhere, she really meant anywhere but the fucking picture house.

 _“We can always go back and join the others."_ Simon’s teasing voice brushes gently down their link, at odds with the sweet smile he’s giving her.

Out of spite she drains the last of his flavoured thirium, winking at him as she pushes the plastic container into the empty seat beside her.

The little bastard chuckles and squeezes the arm wrapped around her shoulders, head resting against hers and North tries to remain outraged that he’s forcing her through another soppy love story with a bunch of drivelling characters.

Although she could get used to kissing in the dark room, which Simon insists is a part of the experience, North thinks he may be exaggerating a little. Not that she’s going to complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
